


Hey Google?

by Cara_Kitten



Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara_Kitten/pseuds/Cara_Kitten
Summary: Jack and Ethan get you a present with the hopes of helping you out. Who knew how this would go?
Relationships: Googliplier/Disabled!Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Hey Google?

You are sitting comfortably in the living room, flipping through the channels on your TV. The doorbell interrupts your channel surfing. You shift off your favorite chair into your wheelchair as the doorbell rings again.  
“Coming!” you yell as you wheel through your kitchen to your front door. You carefully open it to your friends, Jack and Ethan. They’re smiling widely at you, but you notice a box behind them.  
“Y/N, we got you a gift,” Ethan says excitedly. You raise an eyebrow.  
“I can see,” you reply. Ethan comes in and pulls you out of the way while Jack rolls the box in on a dolly. The box is taller than Jack by a couple of inches.  
“You guys know that my birthday isn’t for another couple of months, right?” You ask. They both smile widely at you as Jack rolls the box into your kitchen.  
“Yeah, but we saw this at a secondhand store for a discounted price, it was practically a steal, and we knew it would be so useful for you. We just hope you don’t mind that you didn’t get to customize it yourself,” Jack says. You glance at the box again. It’s a plain cardboard box with no specifications of what it could be.  
“Well, are you going to open it?” you ask. The two quickly hush you and blindfold you.  
“Is this really necessary? You already brought it into my house,” you say.  
“Of course, we have to set it up,” Jack says. You sigh and wait for them to be done. There is a shuffle of cardboard and feet before they pull the blindfold off you. In front of you stands a man. He has longish brown hair and stubble.  
“Tada!” Ethan says. You take a moment to see the Google logo on the shirt the man wore.  
“You got me a Google android?” You say, shocked and tearful, “You guys shouldn’t have!”  
“Yes, we should have! You’re worth every penny,” Jack exclaims. Ethan nods earnestly in agreement.  
“Yeah, because, see, he can do all your chores and help you get around,” Ethan babbles eagerly. The two look at you with high hopes, which you cannot dash, especially after getting you such a nice gift.  
“I’m really grateful, you guys. I couldn’t ask for better friends,” You say. Jack and Ethan smile widely and give you a double hug. You pull them close and squeeze them hard.  
“So, how do you start this thing?” You ask.  
“There’s a button on the back of his neck,” Ethan explains. You lift an eyebrow at him.  
“And how am I supposed to reach it?” You ask.  
“Well, we’ll turn it on for you, but we got a remote that you can use to control it from a distance, including the power,” Ethan explains, “Of course, we have to turn it on first so we can connect the Bluetooth.”  
“Then turn it on,” you say excitedly. Jack reaches around and you hear a button click. A slight whirring sounds through the kitchen and Jack immediately back away.  
“Maybe the noise was why it was so cheap,” Jack says. The android’s almond eyes open and glow a gold hue.  
“Thank you for purchasing a Google android,” it says in a deep, velvety voice, “Please say the language you speak.”  
“Uh, English,” you respond. The android whirrs for a moment.  
“Hello, what is your name?” it smiles gently and holds a hand out to you. You take its hand and shake it.  
“Y/N, what is yours?” you ask. There’s a slight warmth in the hand and you look down to see a light shine across your hand from its hand.  
“Scan complete. Y/N is added to owner,” it says.  
“Okay, but what do we call you,” Jack says, elbowing it. It looks towards him.  
“Whatever Y/N wants to call me,” it says. Ethan and Jack look at you.  
“Well, whatchya going to call him?” Jack asks. You think for a moment and figure out a name.  
“His name will be Mark,” you say proudly.  
“Why Mark?” Ethan asks.  
“He looks like a Mark to me,” you shrug.  
“Well, what does it sound like, Mark?” Jack asks.  
“If that is what you wish to call me, then I will be Mark,” Mark says, gently closes his eyes and nods.  
“So, could you add these two as contacts or something?” you ask. Mark turns towards Ethan and holds out his hand.  
“Ethan Nestor,” Ethan says, taking Mark’s hand. Mark scans Ethan’s hand and turns to Jack.  
“Jack McLoughlin,” Jack says, and repeats the process with Mark.  
“Ethan Nestor and Jack McLoughlin added to contacts. Should I add their phone numbers and emails?” Mark asks.  
“Yeah, that’d be nice,” you say. So, the two give Mark their phone numbers and emails and complete the connecting Mark to your Google account. Once the connection between Mark and your Google account was made, Ethan pulls out the remote box that he talked about earlier.  
“Ready to link it to the remote?” He asks.  
“Of course, what else are we gonna do with it?” you ask. Ethan quickly shakes the remote out of the box and holds it in his hand. It’s a simple white remote with three buttons and a speaker. One was clearly marked as the power button, but the other two were a mystery. Ethan glances at the back of the box.  
“It doesn’t say how to connect it,” Ethan says sadly.  
“It probably has instructions in the box,” Jack says, taking the box and peering inside it. He reaches inside and pulls out a piece of paper. After reading it for a moment, Jack speaks up.  
“Okay, it looks like we put it in Mark’s hand and have him hold down the two bottom buttons,” Jack says.  
“The top one is clearly the power button. Okay, but what are the other two buttons for?” you ask.  
“The middle one is for calling him to you, and the other one is to command him from a distance. See, there’s a little speaker right here,” Ethan says, pointing at the remote.  
“I saw the speaker, I just didn’t know which button did what,” you say.  
“Well, what are we dawdling on about? Let’s connect the fucker,” Jack says. Ethan nods and places the remote in Mark’s left hand and moves two fingers to hold down the middle and lower buttons. Mark watches intently, and once he’s holding the two buttons down, his eyes glow a blue.  
“Commencing connecting to Remote 324,” Mark says, and the power button on the remote starts to glow blue. Mark’s eyes and the power button blink for a moment and then both glow.  
“Connection made. Would you like to test the connection?” Mark says, his eyes going back to the gold glow.  
“Yeah, you should go to another room and test it out,” Ethan says excitedly.  
“Okay, I’ll try to call him from the bedroom,” you say. Ethan takes the remote from Mark’s hand and hands it to you. You make your way into your bedroom and go to the other side of your bed. Once situated, you press the middle button. You wait a moment before you see Mark come through your bedroom door.  
“Are you in need of assistance?” he asks. You smile warmly at him.  
“Could you push me out to the kitchen?” you ask.  
“Of course, I can,” Mark replies with a smile of his own. He comes around the bed and behind you. Gently grabbing the handles of your wheelchair, he pushes you out to the kitchen, where Ethan and Jack are smiling brightly.  
“It works,” Ethan says and holds a hand out to you. You give him a high five.  
“There’s still lots you can do, and that you need to do, but here’s the instructions to him to help you do those things,” Jack says, handing you a stack of papers stapled together. You smile brightly at Jack and Ethan.  
“Thank you, really,” you say. They give you one last hug before heading out. You look up at Mark.  
“We have a lot to do, don’t we?” you ask him. Mark smiles at you and answers, “Yes, there is.”


End file.
